


La stella e il lupo

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una giovane donna, Aidan Shimura, conosciuta durante il suo lavoro di Hokage, diventerà per  Tobirama Senju una persona importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo incontro

l richiamo di un falco risuonò nel cielo di Konoha, sgombro di nubi malgrado l’avanzata stagione invernale, e i raggi del sole illuminavano gioiosamente le case e le strade, ingombre di persone intente nelle loro attività.  
Tobirama Senju, con attenzione, leggeva dei documenti che erano appoggiati sulla scrivania.  
Qualche istante dopo, la porta si aprì e comparve Hashirama.  
-Che cosa c’è?-chiese bruscamente il Nidaime Hokage, senza alzare lo sguardo dai documenti che stava visionando.  
-Volevo solo farti visita. E’ proibito per caso? Sei l’attuale Hokage, ma non cessi di essere il mio fratellino.- rispose Hashirama ironicamente.  
Un mezzo sorriso distese le labbra dell’altro, dinanzi a quell’appellativo.  
Ad un tratto il suo sguardo si fece serio.  
-A dire il vero non sono venuto solo a farti visita. Ecco, sono tornato di recente da una ambasceria nel paese del Vento e ho avuto occasione di visitare i villaggi di confine tra il loro territorio e il nostro.- cominciò il più anziano.  
-Dove vuoi arrivare?- domandò  Tobirama.  
-Beh… Non sono in condizioni molto floride e sembra che la colpa sia di alcuni ninja di Konoha che si sono trasformati in veri e propri predoni, che si divertono a depredare e uccidere.- rispose l’altro e il suo sguardo si inumidì di lacrime nel pronunciare quelle parole.  
-Hashirama, quando imparerai a essere meno sentimentale? Purtroppo, viviamo in un mondo di lupi travestiti da agnelli. E se vuoi sopravvivere, devi munirti di zanne.- sospirò l’altro.  
-Comunque, ti ringrazio di avermi avvertito. Sei riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di costoro?- domandò l’altro.  
-No, purtroppo ho captato solo brandelli di conversazione ad opera degli abitanti del posto. E li descrivono come dei flagelli che appaiono con l’imbrunire e scompaiono prima dell’alba. Sembrano dei pipistrelli.- rispose il portatore di Mokuton.  
-Manderò dei ninja in incognito ad indagare. Non vorrei che Sunagakure utilizzasse questo come pretesto per fare divampare una guerra. Anche se al convegno dei kage è stato trovato un accordo, è meglio essere prudenti.- mormorò l’altro.  
-Ora scusami, è meglio che vada. La mia luna sarà in attesa del suo sole e non voglio che si senta trascurata. Posso, Hokage? O ha ancora bisogno di me?-domandò il più anziano dei due fratelli Senju -Tobirama scosse la testa e sospirò.  
-Sì, vai pure.- acconsentì poi e Hashirama, dopo che ebbe salutato il fratello, uscì.  
  
Per lunghi minuti, il giovane Hokage rimase al centro dello studio, come se ponderasse le sue future scelte.  
-Bene.- mormorò e, afferrato un campanello che teneva sulla scrivania, lo scosse.  
Qualche istante dopo, un jonin vestito di nero comparve.  
-Mi avete fatto chiamare, Hokage?-domandò e, con rispetto, chinò la testa.  
-Sì. Voglio che mi chiamiate Aidan Shimura. Ho letto sui rapporti che mi sono stati inviati che è una kunoichi molto abile nello spionaggio. Voglio parlare con lei.- spiegò con voce calma il kage.  
Il ninja annuì e, con rapidità, si allontanò.

Alcuni minuti dopo, ritornò, accompagnato da una giovane donna.  
La figura alta e snella era sottolineata da una maglia nera e da pantaloni del medesimo colore, che accentuavano la snellezza delle sue lunghe gambe.  
Stivali color cuoio coprivano i suoi polpacci e sui suoi prosperosi seni s’adagiava un ciondolo d’oro con una perla a goccia.  
Lunghi capelli neri ondulati s’adagiavano sciolti sulle spalle e il viso, dai lineamenti delicati, era impreziosito dagli occhi dal taglio allungato, d’un azzurro che ricordava il colore delle acquamarine.  
Le labbra carnose erano tinte di rosso e un piccolo neo spiccava a destra di esse.  
Il ninja che aveva accompagnato la giovane, discretamente, si allontanò.  
-Avete domandato la mia presenza, Hokage?-chiese la giovane rispettosamente.  
-Sì. Devo affidarti una missione. Ci sono degli individui che si spacciano per shinobi di Konoha e fanno razzie nei territori di confine tra il nostro paese e quello del vento.  Ho letto che ti sei fatta onore nel campo dello spionaggio. Bene, ho bisogno che venga scoperto tutto quel che c’è da scoprire su di loro.- dichiarò il giovane kage.  
-Chi mi appoggerà in questa missione?- domandò la kunoichi.  
-Ti verrà comunicato a tempo debito. Io ho bisogno di alcuni giorni di tempo per mandare dei messaggi al kazekage per evitare fraintendimenti.-rispose l’altro.  
Aidan annuì.  
-Puoi andare.- le ordinò Tobirama e lei, con solerzia, obbedì.


	2. La forza di Aidan

Lentamente, Hashirama camminava attraverso il villaggio, greve di vita e pieno di persone intente nelle loro attività.  
-E pensare che quando ero bambino questo non era possibile...-mormorò e un leggero sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra. La sua infanzia era stata una lunga strada segnata di sangue...  
I bambini perivano come mosche e la loro vita non aveva nessun valore...  
-Ma anche tu,fratello mio, stai facendo bene...- pensò. Tra lui e Tobirama c'erano divergenze notevoli di opinione, eppure molte delle riforme di suo fratello erano lungimiranti...  
Oltre la veste delle sue maniere ciniche, batteva un cuore pronto a qualsiasi sacrificio per il villaggio...  
-E pensare che non avevo fiducia in te, Tobirama.-pensò. Certo, non condivideva alcune sue idee, come la diffidenza verso gli Uchiha, ma doveva ammettere di avere sbagliato nel suo giudizio...  
Tobirama si era rivelato un Hokage capace e intelligente e un abile combattente...  
Ma perché gli era parso di scorgere un'ombra di tristezza nei suoi occhi rossi?  
-Hashirama! Finalmente ti ho trovato! Scommetto che ti sei perso a gironzolare per il villaggio, vero?-domandò la voce ironicamente allegra di Mito Uzumaki.  
L'Hokage, dinanzi a queste parole, ridacchiò imbarazzato e si grattò la testa.  
La donna, che era arrivata a poca distanza dal marito, scosse la testa.  
-Lasciamo perdere, non cambierai mai. Piuttosto, mi puoi spiegare come mai tuo fratello non ha voluto che io sapessi nulla del tuo viaggio nel paese del Vento? In fondo, sono la moglie di Shodai Hokage e jinchuuriki di Kyuubi.- affermò Mito.  
Il più anziano dei due fratelli Senju scosse la testa, poi posò la mano sul ventre della moglie, vistosamente arrotondato a causa della gravidanza.  
-Anche se lo nasconde, Tobirama vuol bene al suo futuro nipote... E non vuole che la sua mamma subisca degli stress a suo dire inutili.-sorrise malinconicamente.  
-Che ti succede?-domandò ad un tratto la donna. Suo marito era soggetto a frequenti sbalzi d'umore... Perché ad un tratto si era immalinconito?  
Hashirama, con delicatezza, abbracciò la moglie.  
-Mito, sono fiero di lui... Non condivido molte delle sue scelte, eppure si sta rivelando un Hokage capace e intelligente, ma...-  
-Ma cosa?-chiese cortesemente la jinchuuriki.  
-Non credo che sia felice. E me lo ha detto lui stesso.-cominciò l'uomo.  
La donna non rispose e lo invitò a continuare.   
-Vedi, io gli ho detto che sognavo un mondo dove anche i matrimoni potessero avvenire per amore... Insomma, come è stato il nostro.-continuò Shodai Hokage e le sue dita si immersero nei lunghissimi capelli vermigli di Mito, liberi dalle consuete acconciature.  
-Ecco, si è messo a ridere e mi ha detto:” Non tutti sono fortunati come te Hashirama. Di solito, non ci si sposa per amore.”... Tuttavia, mentre parlava era triste. Malgrado tutto, credo si senta terribilmente solo...-affermò l'uomo e la sua voce risuonò di dispiacere.  
-Non dovresti però dispiacerti per lui. O meglio, non più di quanto sia necesssario.- affermò Mito dolcemente.  
L'uomo spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Ma perché era così prevedibile per le persone che gli erano più vicine?  
In diverse occasioni, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere la calma e l'autocontrollo di Tobirama...  
-Non possiamo costringere tuo fratello a qualcosa che non vuole. Se vorrà, sarà lui a scegliere se chiederti aiuto o no.-  
Hashirama, dinanzi alle parole della moglie, annuì. Spettava a Tobirama scegliere se aprire il suo cuore o no...  
Nel frattempo, avrebbe cercato di dargli una mano come meglio avrebbe potuto...  
-Ora ho intenzione di andare a comprare dei fiori per il nostro piccolo in arrivo. Ti va di seguirmi, Hashirama?- domandò Mito.  
-Certo, devo pure impedirti di svaligiare il negozio degli Yamanaka, mia meravigliosa luna!-ironizzò lo Shodai Hokage e le pizzicò la guancia con le dita.  
La donna gli assestò un leggero pugno sulla testa e, dopo averlo preso per mano, si incamminò.

Intanto, Tobirama leggeva con attenzione i documenti e, di quanto in quanto, firmava delle carte.  
-Ho terminato tutto. Credo che mi potrò prendere una pausa.-si disse e, dopo che ebbe ordinato la scrivania, uscì dallo studio.  
L'aria fresca lo investì quasi con una frustata. Da quanto tempo non si concedeva un momento per se stesso?  
Rinchiuso nello studio, a momenti aveva dimenticato la planimetria di Konoha...  
-Forse ha ragione Hashirama...- pensò camminando con lentezza attraverso le strade del villaggio, immerse nell'oscurità della notte, vagamente rischiarata dalle luci dorate dei lampioni elettrici . Spesso suo fratello lo rimproverava di essere troppo attaccato alla burocrazia e ai suoi studi e di non comprendere la reale anima del popolo che si era costituito...  
Che avesse ragione lui?   
Ad un tratto, dei rumori a circa cento metri interruppero i suoi pensieri.  
Il giovane hokage, con rapidità, trasse un kunai, poi lo lanciò.

Si trovò nei pressi di un locale da ballo, illuminato da alcue fiaccole.  
La porta era chiusa, tuttavia si udivano urla allegre, imprecazioni, grida di rabbia e di incoraggiamento che si mescolavano in una indistinta cacofonia.  
Fulmineamente, il giovane si nascose dietro un muro. I suoi sensi lo avvertivano che presto sarebbe accaduto qualcosa...  
Qualche minuto dopo, la porta si aprì e uscì una donna, seguita da cinque uomini.  
-Aidan Shimura... Cosa ci fa qui?-si chiese perplesso. Quando l'aveva fatta chiamare, gli era parsa una donna misurata e calma...  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che le piacesse divertirsi in quel modo così vistoso...

-Oh andiamo bellezza... Non dirmi che ti da' fastidio la nostra compagnia!-biascicò uno dei cinque uomini fissando l'occhio sulle lunghe gambe della giovane, sottolineate da pantaloni neri.  
-Toglietevi dai piedi!-ringhiò Aidan seccata. Ma perché non poteva essere lasciata in pace?  
Perché non poteva divertirsi ad una normale festa danzante?  
L'uomo non rispose e, con lascivia, e provò ad accarezzarle il viso.  
La giovane shinobi, rapidamente, sollevò la gamba destra e lo colpì violentemente al braccio sinistro.  
L'osso, con un rumore sordo, si spezzò e l'arto si torse verso l'esterno.  
L'uomo arretrò, mugolando di dolore, poi si allontanò.

-Qualcun altro vuole fare la sua stessa fine?-domandò gelida la kunoichi, lo sguardo colmo di disprezzo.  
Gli altri quattro uomini, impauriti, si allontanarono nell'oscurità.  
Tobirama, con calma, uscì dal suo nascondiglio, palesandosi alla giovane.  
-Forza degna di una abile ninja del clan Shimura.-dichiarò con voce inespressiva l'uomo.  
-Nidaime Hokage... Da... da quanto tempo è qui?-domandò lei.   
Un mezzo sorriso piegò le labbra sottili del giovane Senju. Più che sorpresa, sembrava preoccupata... dalla sua opinione?  
-Perché ti preoccupi del mio giudizio? Non sono venuto certo qui a giudicare come trascorri il tuo tempo. Finché non ci sono danni al villaggio, ogni shinobi ha il diritto di trascorrere come crede il tempo libero dalle missioni.-puntualizzò con voce calma.  
La ragazza, dinanzi a quell'affermazione, si tranquillizzò.  
-Allora cosa è venuto a fare qui? Ha bisogno di qualcosa?-domandò poi.  
-In un certo sì. Si imparano molte cose anche girando per le strade di notte.-dichiarò.   
Tacque per alcuni istanti e la fissò negli occhi.  
Aidan sostenne lo sguardo. Le sue iridi vermiglie sembrava volessero comprendere il suo carattere...  
E lei doveva mostrare di essere forte...  
Un sorriso di approvazione piegò le labbra sottili dell'uomo.  
-I miei rapporti non mentivano. Hai la forza d'animo necessaria alle missioni di spionaggio. Però voglio avere un quadro completo delle tue abilità di ninja.-affermò l'Hokage, serio.  
-Vuole combattere contro di me.-constatò la ragazza.  
-Esatto. Vieni nella Foresta della Morte.-affermò l'uomo e si allontanò, presto seguito dalla giovane kunoichi.

 

Qualche minuto dopo, i due si fermarono in una radura.  
-Qui possiamo combattere a nostro agio.-affermò il giovane e, apparentemente, cercò di colpire la ragazza al volto con un diretto.  
Aidan evitò l'assalto con un semplice movimento del capo e contrattaccò con un calcio semicircolare.  
L'uomo, tuttavia, con entrambe le mani, le afferrò il piede e la buttò al suolo.  
La kunoichi appoggiò le mani al suolo, evitando la caduta e, usandole come perno, cominciò a calciare contro l'avversario.  
Tobirama evitò con un balzo all'indietro l'attacco, poi contrappose la sua gamba a quella della ninja del clan Shimura.  
Un mezzo sorriso distese le labbra di lei.  
-Perché non sta usando tutto il suo potere?-domandò la donna.  
Gli occhi carmini di Tobirama brillarono divertiti. Erano bastati pochi scambi di colpi tra lui e quella ragazza e si era sentito colmo di entusiasmo...  
Era una sensazione nuova per lui...  
-Mai mostrare subito le proprie carte contro il proprio avversario. Anche se è un ninja del tuo stesso villaggio.- affermò lui e compose dei sigilli.  
-Suiton! Suiryuben!*-gridò e, immediatamente, sopra la testa dell'uomo si creò una sfera d'acqua.  
Da essa si generarono diverse frustate di chakra che, rapidamente, si diressero verso la ninja.  
-Doton! Chidokaku!**-replicò Aidan e un enorme muro di pietra si erse a protezione di lei.  
Tuttavia, la forza delle frustate d'acqua ruppe il muro di terra creato dalla giovane, che si frantumò in decine di pezzi più grossi.  
Alcuni di essi colpirono la ragazza alle braccia, tese a protezione del volto, e alla caviglia sinistra.  
Tuttavia, convogliò il chakra nei piedi e, usando un albero come sponda, si lanciò con un calcio contro Tobirama.  
L'Hokage lanciò un kunai contro l'albero e, immediatamente, scomparve, poi si materializzò a poca distanza dall'albero.  
-Come è possibile?-esclamò Aidan sorpresa atterrando in piedi. Conosceva la leggendaria velocità di Tobirama Senju, eppure non avrebbe mai immaginato che si esplicasse in quel modo...  
Con un gesto della mano l'uomo fermò la giovane, che si stava apprestando ad attaccarlo.  
-Che cosa succede?-domandò lei, perplessa.  
-Credo sia il caso di ritornare al villaggio. Tra un po' sorgerà l'alba e io devo sempre farmi trovare al mio posto.-affermò lui.  
-Capisco.-affermò la giovane e si inchinò leggermente.  
I due giovani uscirono dalla foresta della morte e si separarono.


	3. Nuova missione (parte 1)

Passarono trenta giorni.  
Aidan, con passo deciso e risoluto, si diresse verso l'entrata del villaggio.  
Lo shozuko blu le copriva il corpo, raggiungendo le cosce tornite, modellate dai pantaloncini neri, e ai piedi calzava sandali anche essi blu.  
I lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una treccia, che ondeggiava ad ogni movimento del corpo e al collo portava il ciondolo.  
Appeso alla coscia c'era un astuccio portakunai e dalla cintura pendevano una coppia di tanto ninja, mentre la sua schiena era gravata da un rotolo di media grandezza.  
Ad attenderla, dinanzi alle porte di Konoha, c'erano due shinobi.  
Il primo era un giovane poco più grande di lei, di statura alta e dalla complessione snella, seppur muscolosa.  
I corti capelli neri, spettinati, ornavano un viso dai lineamenti regolari, e gli occhi, d'un intenso colore acquamarina, brillavano d'una luce ironica, che sembrava accordarsi col sorriso che curvava le sue labbra.  
Indossava una maglia gialla, con protezioni arancioni sulle spalle e sugli avambracci, pantaloni anche essi gialli e le sue gambe erano fasciate da alti stivali, d'un colore un poco più scuro degli spallacci.  
Anche egli, come Aidan, portava alla coscia una cartuccera contenente i kunai e sulle sue ampie spalle era posato un piccolo zaino.  
L'altro uomo era molto più alto e robusto del primo e lo shozuko, d'un rosso fiammante, sembrava essere stato cucito sui suoi muscoli poderosi.  
Il volto dai lineamenti duri, seppur regolari, atteggiato ad una espressione seria e decisa e gli occhi, simili a lame d'acciaio, scrutavano l'intero villaggio.  
Solo un refolo di vento scompigliava i corti capelli argentei dell'uomo, indicando la presenza di vita nel suo corpo.  
Una lunga katana dall'elsa riccamente istoriata pendeva dal suo fianco e sulla schiena portava tre rotoli.  
-Ciao Aidan. Sai che stavamo aspettando solo te? Come al solito sei in ritardo!-la salutò allegramente il primo dei due shinobi.  
-Ciao Juza. Non mi aspettavo te come mio compagno di missione.-mormorò la giovane sinceramente stupita.  
-La conosci?-intervenne l'altro perplesso.  
-Oh certo, Ryuga... Questo sgorbio è la mia adorata cugina, Aidan. Mio caro sgorbio, questo è il terzo componente del nostro gruppo, Ryuga Ookami.-li presentò ridendo Juza.  
Aidan, con cortesia, strinse la mano al gigante, che ricambiò il gesto.  
Poi lo sguardo dell'altro Shimura si fece serio.  
-Immagino ti sia resa conto che la missione è un po' cambiata. Il Nidaime Hokage ha deciso di posticiparla per prendere degli accordi con l'attuale Kazekage. E in questo tempo ci sono stati dei cambiamenti.-affermò il giovane.  
-Non sarà il caso di smettere di perdere tempo?-domandò seccamente Ryuga, lo sguardo fisso sui due compagni di lotta.  
I due annuirono e uscirono dal villaggio.

Intanto, rinchiuso nel suo studio, Tobirama Senju controllava i risultati di alcune ricerche.  
Con un sospiro, poggiò il foglio sulla scrivania. Solitamente lui era efficiente, eppure perché in quel momento non riusciva a concentrarsi?  
Nei trenta giorni che avevano preceduto quella missione, aveva avuto modo di interagire con Aidan...  
E, doveva ammetterlo, quella kunoichi non gli era rimasta indifferente...  
Questa era una situazione nuova per lui...  
Sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie con le mani. Per essere un Hokage efficiente, avrebbe dovuto mantenere la sua freddezza di giudizio...  
Ma in quel momento tale operazione gli pareva difficoltosa...  
Qualche istante dopo, la porta si aprì e comparve Hashirama.  
-Tobirama, perché non sei andato a salutarla?-domandò senza alcun preambolo il precedente Hokage.  
Il più giovane dei Senju, dinanzi a questa domanda, si irrigidì per un istante.  
Poi, recuperata, la calma, domandò:-Perché dovrei? E' una ninja che parte per una missione. Normale amministrazione.-  
Hashirama scosse la testa, sconsolato. Anche egli aveva avuto occasione di vedere suo fratello e quella ninja Shimura insieme...  
Apparentemente Tobirama manteneva la sua maschera di ghiaccio, ma a lui non era sfuggito un particolare...  
I suoi occhi, solitamente così impassibili, parevano più vividi quando la guardavano...  
E anche lei godeva della sua compagnia...  
-Non farti strane idee Hashirama. I miei figli sono gli abitanti di Konoha*.-tagliò corto Tobirama.  
Hashirama, dinanzi a questa frase, tacque e, dopo alcuni istanti, uscì dallo studio. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per consentire a quello zuccone di avvicinarsi a lei, ma cosa potevafare?

A grande distanza dal territorio di Sunagakure, simile all'estrema testimonianza di una civiltà ormai perduta, si innalzava un gigantesco caravanserraglio di forma quadrata.  
Esso si componeva di un lungo porticato che sembrava raccogliersi attorno ad un giardino interno, ricolmo di piante e fiori policromi.  
Al centro del giardino si stagliava una fontana, composta da una ampia vasca di pietra, ornata sui bordi di ghirlande di vari fiori.  
La vasca, collocata su un basamento rettangolare, era sovrastata da una statua, anche essa di pietra, raffigurante una donna dai lunghi capelli ricciuti, vestita d'una semplice tunica panneggiata, che faceva indovinare le forme armoniose del suo corpo, che teneva in mano un vaso, da cui zampillava dell'acqua dentro la vasca.  
Un uomo, in piedi presso la fontana, attendeva.  
Tutto il corpo, compreso il capo, era coperto da un mantello nero, dominato da una stella dorata inscritta in un cerchio.  
Il volto, segnato da rughe, era sommerso da una folta barba nera e gli occhi, anche essi neri, ombreggiati da lunghe ciglia del medesimo colore, scrutavano il cortile, in attesa.  
Nella mano stringeva uno scettro dorato, che terminava in cima con la testa di un cane, anche essa dorata.  
Qualche istante dopo, quasi fosse un fantasma che emergeva dalla terra, apparve una figura femminile, avvolta in uno shozuko nero che copriva interamente il suo corpo, lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi, che ricordavano due specchi di cielo prossimi alla tempesta.  
Si avvicinò all'uomo e, con rispetto, si inchinò.  
-Bene, Hua Yu**... Hai qualcosa da dirmi che possa risultare interessante?-chiese l'uomo, la voce calma e decisa.  
La donna tacque.  
-Mio signore , l'attuale Hokage e l'attuale Kazekage non si sono fatti ingannare dalle nostre manovre e hanno deciso di lavorare insieme per distruggere quella che considerano una minaccia.-affermò la donna, la voce impassibile.  
L'uomo, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, cogitabondo.  
-Mio signore... Io credo che dietro questa prudenza di Tobirama Senju ci sia l'ombra lunga di suo fratello. Lui è venuto poco tempo fa come ambasciatore nel paese.-affermò Hua Yu.  
-Ho capito. Se non fosse stato per lui, Tobirama non avrebbe agito con tanta prudenza... E' un uomo accorto, ma è totalmente diverso dal fratello.-affermò l'altro.  
Qualche istante dopo, però, sorrise ironicamente e strinse spasmodicamente le lunghe dita attorno allo scettro che, per alcuni istanti, brillò d'una luce dorata..  
-Non importa. Sapremo lo stesso come raggiungere il nostro obiettivo. Hua Yu, continua nella tua missione e tieni gli occhi bene aperti.-le ordinò poi.  
La donna annuì e si allontanò rapidamente.

*citazione della frase “Il mio sposo è il mio regno” della regina Elisabetta I  
**Fiore di giada in cinese


	4. Nuova missione (parte II)

L'odore della pioggia appena scesa saliva, dolce, dalla terra umida e solo lievi refoli di vento interrompevano il silenzio.  
Aidan, Juza e Ryuga sfrecciavano, rapidi come leopardi, silenziosi, le menti perse nei loro pensieri.  
-Lo hai salutato, sgorbio?-domandò ironicamente Juza.  
La ragazza si irrigidì per un istante, poi riprese il suo controllo.  
-Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci.-replicò poi pacatamente.  
Gli occhi di Juza brillarono di divertimento e il suo sorriso si accentuò. Da tempo non aveva avuto occasione di prendere bonariamente in giro sua cugina...  
E in quel momento l'occasione era ghiotta...  
-Caro il mio sgorbio, ti si legge in faccia che...- cominciò, ma una pacca vigorosa del suo compagno lo costrinse a tacere.  
Per alcuni istanti l'altro barcollò, ma poi si rimise in piedi.  
-Ahio, si può sapere che ti prende? Mi hai fatto male!-si lamentò poi Juza scoccando un'occhiataccia al compagno.  
Ryuga sbuffò. Era un ottimo combattente, ma perché doveva sempre mostrare il suo lato più molesto e idiota, perfino nelle missioni?  
Alle volte avrebbe voluto ucciderlo...  
Quando Juza si comportava da demente, lui era sicuro che toglierlo di mezzo sarebbe stato un servigio al villaggio e all'intera comunità ninja...  
-Shimura, questo non è il tempo di inutile cicaleccio. Ci sono degli individui molesti che ci stanno inseguendo.-replicò il colosso.  
-Ah bene... La missione comincia già a farsi complicata. Adoro queste cose.-replicò il giovane cugino di Aidan e si mise in posizione da combattimento.  
La ragazza sospirò e, rapidamente, estrasse le sue tanto ninja, mentre Ryuga sguainò la katana, che brillò d'un riflesso metallico contro il sole.

A Konoha, intanto, Tobirama leggeva un rapporto arrivatogli da Suna.  
-Non ci voleva.-pensò, terminata la lettura e appoggiatolo sulla scrivania. Era contento che il kazekage e i suoi soldati avessero tanto desiderio di smascherare i ladri, ma non gli piaceva che le informazioni gli arrivassero in ritardo...  
Senza i dati, era costretto a prendere decisioni affrettate, che potevano costare la vita dei suoi shinobi...  
E questo non gli piaceva affatto!  
-No, basta.-imprecò malamente contro se stesso. Doveva pensare come Hokage, in quel momento più che in altri!  
Si massaggiò le tempie, che sembrava quasi volessero esplodergli. Tutte quelle preoccupazioni gli erano crollate addosso, simili ad una valanga...  
Sarebbe stato in grado di superare tutto?  
-Hashirama, non stare dietro la porta come una spia. Altrimenti, potrei pensare male.-mormorò ironicamente ad un tratto, percependo il chakra del fratello maggiore oltre la porta dello studio.  
Una risata fu la risposta e, dopo alcuni istanti, il più vecchio dei fratelli Senju aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Si sedette su una sedia dinanzi alla scrivania e scrutò per alcuni istanti il più giovane, che fingeva di visionare alcune pratiche burocratiche.  
-Ti sento agitato. Perché? Ci sono novità?-domandò lo shinobi utilizzatore di Mokuton. Suo fratello poteva ben sperare di ingannare gli altri, ma non lui...  
Malgrado i loro dissapori, non aveva cessato di osservarlo...  
Tobirama era dotato d'un autocontrollo formidabile, ma lui aveva notato l'irrigidimento dei muscoli di tutto il suo corpo...  
E questo voleva dire solo una cosa...  
Il suo burbero fratello si era abbandonato all'angoscia per alcuni istanti, prima di riprendere la sua postura fiera e dignitosa...  
-Leggi questo. Poi dimmi cosa ne pensi.-rispose l'altro e gli consegnò il rapporto.  
Hashirama annuì e cominciò la lettura.  
Qualche minuto dopo, lo posò su un gruppo di fogli candidi, la mano tremante.  
-Che ti prende?-domandò sollevando lo sguardo e scorgendo un pallore livido sul volto del suo interlocutore.  
-Fanatici... La peggiore razza...-balbettò il più grande, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Tobirama scosse la testa. Ancora una volta, avrebbe voluto ricordargli con quante miserie umane sarebbero dovuti venire a contatto, ma in quel momento non se la sentiva...  
Hashirama in quel momento si stava ricordando di Madara Uchiha...  
E quel ricordo era una ferita sanguinante nel suo cuore...  
Malgrado fosse consapevole della giustezza del suo atto, soffriva tantissimo per la morte del suo amico più caro...  
Il precedente Hokage, ad un tratto, scosse la testa.  
-Cosa ne pensi di quello che c'è scritto nel rapporto?-domandò l'altro.  
Hashirama scosse la testa e, per alcuni istanti, si accarezzò il mento.  
-Le persone morte avevano un tatuaggio sul collo a forma serpentiforme e nelle loro ferite è stata trovata polvere di giada... Questo credo possa volere dire solo una cosa.-disse il più anziano.  
Tobirama tacque e lo invitò a continuare.  
-Evidentemente qui c'è qualche setta di fanatici, che cercano in qualche modo di spaventarci per avere il campo libero.-affermò il precedente kage di Konoha.  
-La tua ipotesi è sensata, ma... perché agire solo con Suna?-mormorò l'altro e strinse i pugni.  
Shodai Hokage fece per allungare il braccio, ma poi si ritrasse.   
-Sei preoccupato per lei vero?-domandò dolcemente.   
L'altro guerriero del clan Senju, dinanzi a quella domanda improvvisa, non rispose e sospirò.

Ben presto, i tre shinobi si trovarono circondati da una squadra di nove individui, i corpi intabarrati in shozuko neri e variamente armati.  
-Che siano assassini mandati per ucciderci?-si domandò Aidan, i muscoli tesi, pronti allo scatto.   
-E' abbastanza sciocco da parte di Nidaime Hokage mandare solo tre shinobi contro di noi.-mormorò il più alto e robusto di loro, armato di nagigata.  
-Noi tre bastiamo e avanziamo, pagliacci in nero!-replicò spavaldamente Juza.  
-Come osate insultarci? Pagherete per questo! Avanti, uccidiamoli!-ruggì ancora l'altro e si lanciò contro Juza roteando velocemente la nagigata sulla sua testa.  
Dopo un po' altri due individui, armati uno di tonfa, l'altro di frusta, si lanciarono contro il giovane del clan Shimura.  
Con veloci movimenti del busto e delle gambe, il giovane evitò i loro assalti frontali.  
Un altro gigantesco combattente, armato di ascia, si lanciò contro Aidan menando un colpo alla testa di lei.  
La ragazza, ad un tratto, parve scomparire sotto la terra.  
I restanti uomini si erano lanciati contro Ryuga mulinando contro di lui le loro armi.  
Il guerriero, impassibile, intercettò diversi colpi con la katana. Prima di svelare la sua vera potenza aveva intenzione di studiarli... Non poteva certo agire come quell'idiota di Juza...  
E ben presto il bosco risuonò dei rumori di un combattimento violento.


End file.
